


He’s my what?!

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Everyone thinks we’re already dating, but we’re just best friends- oh wait... - Geraskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 17
Kudos: 191





	He’s my what?!

**Yennefer**

Geralt was sat opposite Yennefer at a fancy restaurant. His shirt collar was almost choking him and the fabric felt far too stiff and starchy for his liking but Yen was important to him. It was their last chance to get this right and he’d done everything he could think of to impress her. He wanted to be right for her. He didn’t want to lose her. They weren’t well suited but the thought of losing her just filled him with dread. He wasn’t sure if she would stick around if they weren’t dating and her company had become invaluable to him.

Yen sipped at her cocktail through the silver straw. Her red lipstick leaving stains on the metal. She gazed at him cooly across the table with her stunning violet eyes. He was rambling on nervously about some shit Jaskier had gotten himself into the day before in attempt to stop the conversation from drying up.

“Geralt.” Yen said calmly in between sips of her drink. Geralt’s mouth snapped shut and he tensed up. He knew this had been coming but he wished… he just wished they could be good. “What the fuck are you trying to do here?”

“I don’t understand.” He grunted, prolonging the inevitable. He picked at his food. Even his pie and chips had ended up being some deconstructed shit. Chips were chips, not some weird potato mush streaked across the plate.

“Was this supposed to be a date, Geralt?” Yen sighed with a roll of her eyes. “I didn’t realise Jaskier was the sharing sort?”

Geralt choked on the carrot ball he’d just popped in his mouth. “Sharing? Jaskier?”

“Well he is your boyfriend.” Yen raised an eyebrow.

“He’s my what?!”

* * *

**Priscilla**

Jaskier stuck his tongue out as he carefully brushed the vibrant pink nail varnish over his toes. Geralt was out with Yennefer on a date, breaking Jaskier’s heart for the umpteenth time in the process, so he’d invited Pris over for a girl’s night in to soothe the pain. They were half a bottle of vodka in and he was really regretting that now as he struggled not to smear his nail varnish.

Priscilla’s hands covered his and took the bottle and brush from his hands. He pouted as he stared up at her. “Let me.” She insisted.

He scoffed and waved his hand.

Ok so when he said they were half a bottle of vodka in…. that maybe kinda was sort of all him…. maybe. “M’fine!” He protested but let his head fall back on the pillows as she took his foot carefully into her lap and continued his pitiful attempts to paint his nails.

“Mhmm.” She agreed. “Sure. I’ve ordered pizza. I think you’ll need it. You owe me big time, Jask.”

“S’not my fault. It’s Geralt’s fault!” He babbled. “And Yennefer. Damn witch! Bloody seductress. Fuck.” He groaned and pulled his arms to his chest. His heart fucking ached and he felt so empty.

“Did he at least break up with you kindly?” Pris asked with shining cornflower blue eyes that matched his own, a present from their mother. “I have contacts. He will pay sorely for this.”

Jaskier choked on his own breath and propped himself up, ignoring the spinning in his head. “Break up with me?” He asked. “Why would he need to break up with me?!”

Priscilla furrowed her brow. “Because you were dating?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“Noooo….” Jaskier elongated the word with a shake of his head. The movement made the whole room spin and he had to close his eyes to stop the nausea. “No. We weren’t.”

* * *

**Geralt and Jaskier**

Geralt raced home from the restaurant, fleeing the table and promising Yen that he would pay her back. He had to get to Jaskier. Fuck. Had he really been so blind to his friend’s affections? He’d had a crush on his housemate since university but Jaskier flirted so opening and charmingly with every person he met except for Geralt that Geralt had be resigned to the fact he would only ever be Jaskier’s friend.

Jaskier.

The one constant thing in his life. Even Yen flitted in and out as she pleased but Jaskier stayed. He wanted to stay. Geralt had grown used to the close intimacy of friendship with him and moving in together had just made sense. It was cheaper than living alone and for all of Jaskier’s romantic exploits he couldn’t seem to find anyone who wanted him.

Not like Geralt wanted him.  
  
“Fuck.” He cursed and pulled his key from his pocket. He fumbled with the lock.

Apparently their entire friendship group thought they were dating, that Jaskier was his boyfriend. The way they would always curl up together on film nights, or share food and drinks when they went out for dinner, even the way Jaskier grasped onto his arm as they walked side by side, it had all been evidence to their relationship. Oh and Geralt was naturally the last to know that Jaskier was hopelessly in love with him and had been for years. Yen admitted that she’d known since the beginning, his brothers had both found out when Jaskier had visited them for Christmas the first time, and that was two years ago.

The door swung open and he barrelled into the living room. He almost slipped on a pizza box but managed to dance around it just as Jaskier landed in his arms. Instinctively he caught his friend. He was used to Jaskier leaping at him like this. The musician stank of booze and pizza but it was the redness in his eyes that drew Geralt’s attention.

“I’m… I’m just going to leave?” Priscilla gave an awkward wave. “Be good to him Geralt. You owe him that much.”

“I know. Thank you, Pris.” Geralt nodded before carrying Jaskier upstairs to his bedroom.

“At least buy me a drink first.” Jaskier mumbled as Geralt dropped him to the bed.

Geralt laughed but cupped his friend’s cheek. “You’ve been crying.”

“I was sad.” Jaskier admitted. His speech was slurred but Geralt had been looking after drunk Jaskier for years. He was fluent in drunk Jaskier. “Crying helps.”

“Because of me.” Geralt sighed and brushed Jaskier’s fringe out of his eyes. “I didn’t know.”

“Because I didn’t want you know. I didn’t want you to leave like everyone else.” Jaskier half sobbed and yanked away from Geralt’s touch, burying his face in the bed sheets.

“I would never leave you, Jaskier.”

“Everyone does. No one ever lets me stay.” Came the muffled reply. “I’m too loud, I love too freely, it’s all too much. So they leave.”

“Hmm.” Geralt said thoughtfully. “Everyone else seemed to think we were already dating, so what would really change if I were to say I loved you too.”

“Don’t.” Jaskier snapped, not lifting his head from the pillow but swatting Geralt blindly with his hand. “Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.”

“We would go out together, which we already do. We would fall asleep together after watching a film, which we already do. I’d say you could meet my family but you know them all already and I’ve met yours.” Geralt listed off and he stroked his hand through Jaskier’s hair. “Or maybe we could move in together, start a life together. I’ll wash up and you can dry. You never like getting your hands wet and it’s easier to dance around the kitchen when you aren’t stuck by the sink.”

Jaskier rolled over with a sigh. “Alright, you bastard. You’ve made your point.”

“So if I love you, which I do. What would change?” Geralt smirked.

“Well you could start by kissing me.” Jaskier pouted.

Geralt laughed and kissed Jaskier’s head. “You’re drunk, love.”

“Noble fool.” Jaskier groaned. “One kiss, I promise I’ll behave.”

Geralt tilted his head. One kiss wouldn’t hurt. “Do you promise you’ll remember it? We only get one first kiss.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and pulled Geralt down for a kiss. His lip ghosted over Geralt’s. “I promise.” He swore and at last their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/634060206828142592/38-geraskier-if-its-not-too-much-trouble-thanks)


End file.
